Are We Giving Away Free Speech For The Few?
by Jaxhawk The Begining Of The End For Free Speech? http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2ACTBYpnUI/AAAAAAAAB88/_bwr7OV8NPQ/s1600-h/costitution.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2ACTRYpnVI/AAAAAAAAB9E/Rvw2USFlShA/s1600-h/topNews.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R17xuxYpnRI/AAAAAAAAB8k/29aGesaM0aI/s1600-h/california.jpg " Democracy never lasts long. It soon wastes, exhausts and murders itself. There was never a democracy that did not commit suicide." John Adams, Letter, April 15, 1814 It would seem to me, that what is happening to the majority of people in the United States, and the Rest of the civilized world, in the name of political correctness and diversity is the fruition of John Adams polemic. The following blog will try to illustrate why I believe we are attempting to correct a small evil by using a weapon of mass destruction. Limiting free speech! http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R17xvBYpnSI/AAAAAAAAB8s/Nzo7w6271LI/s1600-h/school.jpg The Europeans have taken tolerance and diversity to the extreme. Poland would like to become part of the European Union, but since it is predominantly a Catholic Country the Poles oppose abortion. The EU is insisting that the Poland, which is the native land of the former Pope John Paul II, must lessen or eliminate its stand against abortion and the practice of homosexuality before it can come under the full graces of the European Union. Here at home, recently passed legislation in California illustrates what happens when the popular notion of "tolerance" intrudes into the realm of law. California Gov. Arnold Schwarzenegger, signed a bill in October 2007 that disallows the use of the words, Mom, Dad, Husband and Wife in California schools. The new language laws in California are an example of tolerance becoming militantly intolerant. Gays and transsexuals are protected from any offence imagined or real. This is accomplished at the expense of offending over 95 percent of the heterosexuals and their families who reflect the make up of California schools. Is this tolerant? Has any one asked the question; just how many high school and elementary students are gay or transsexual? Gay high school students perhaps, but transsexuals in elementary schools? Just how many of them are there in California? Has California changed its laws to defend the sensitivities of a non-existent group of people? Have we traversed from the silent majority up to the moral majority only to slide over to the tolerant majority; then all the way back to the silent majority again? Now we seem to have the new "American morality"; the new partner of tolerance and diversity! We risk hurting ourselves irreparably with something that claims to take the hurt off of everyone. Tolerance is a word that is sailing around at the speed of insanity and stupidity. What about the rights of the majority? The confusion this creates is apparent when Islamic groups like CAIR go about pointing out every perceived insult to Islam in America, even as America and the rest of the world are not afforded a speck of tolerance in return, in fact the doctrine and ideology of Islam as written in the Quran and Sharia law, forbids it. A cartoon, a negative statement about Muhammad or refusal to convert to Islam can result in death, as it did in the Netherlands. Yet there are Americans (ACLU for one) who also watch for any and all possible intolerant language as it pertains to Islam. Double standards notwithstanding; this is the stupidity connected to the word "tolerance" that betrays its obvious lack of wisdom and social importance. If we are not vigilant, these United States of America will become the United States of Tyranny __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: December 12, 2007 Category: December 2007 Category: FREEDOM SPEECH CORRECTNESS DIVERSITY Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.